Sovus Empire
} |imagewidth = 200px}} Species Sovereigns are a species of humanoid beings regarded for their irregular beauty and open-mindedness. Main article: Sovereign History Around ~23,000 B.C., the Democratic State of Tempest was formed, promoting science and technological advancement for the benefit of all. Limited by advanced rockets and fear-mongering campaigns, space exploration was slow and difficult, but prevailed throughout time. In the 2200s B.C., quantum tearing was accidentally discovered and quickly harnessed. Now able to create portals directly to any location, space exploration was impossibly easy. 2100s B.C. With the colonization of 18 new worlds, the Sovus Empire was formed. United under equality and mutual benefit, the imperialization faced little opposition. Even though immensely powerful, quantum tearing was not without a severe drawback: The Coalition For Mutual Defense's quantum gates created rift surges throughout space to create access to other gates, which prevented tearing from taking place at or behind the surge locations. Government Hierarchy The empire's government is a Democracy, lead by the Regal Settlement, consisting of ~2000 elected members. Military The Sovus military is primarily composed of A.I. to participate in battles. However, a living/pseudoliving pilot will always lead an army to victory, retreat, or to death. Their weapon similarity to the primary human factions is hilariously similar, bearing engineers, tech level unmanned units, as well as Armored Assault Units (the equivalent to an Armored Command Unit). Interfaction Relations Interfaction Relations Seraphim: The Seraphim are considered enemies of the empire, but are not officially recognized as hostile within most military databases. The initial hostility began when the Seraphim, unknowingly, traveled through imperial space in attempt to conquer a UEF-controlled colony planet in their genocide campaign. After failed communications attempts, the automated systems aboard interstellar warships engaged and destroyed the Seraphim fleet, as per standard protocol. Deep Hunters: Though allied, the Deep Hunters have expressed distrust in the Empire's ocean base locations. Lusanki Federation: With little distrust between the Federation and the Empire, both factions address each other as allies. Angardials: As a xenophobic, non-negotiable hive, the Angardials are hunted openly by Imperial commanders. Units Structures Tech 1 *Standard Factories, resource generators/storage, radar *Expanse - Shield Wall: One-sided shield generator. Side can be changed at will. *Guard - Light Point Defense/Anti-Air turret *Sea Eye - Sonar platform: Typical sonar platform, more range than standard sonar platforms. Tech 2 *Standard factories, resource generators, radar *Latch - Point Defense/Anti-Air Turret *Deep-Sea Eye - Sonar Platform: Atypical sonar platform, more range than standard platforms. Mobile. *Mender - Air Staging Platform *Volley Guard - Shield Generator: Upgradable shield generator. Generator can be upgraded three times for larger shield size and strength. *Battery - Artillery Installation *Rage Architect - Tactical Missile Launcher *Inhibitor - Tactical Missile Defense *Surprise! - Depth Charge Tech 3 *Standard resource generators, omni radar *Compound - Land Factory *Launch Bay - Air Factory *Shipyard - Naval Factory: Standard tech 3 shipyard. Armed with Barrage torpedoes. *Gatekeeper - Heavy Point Defense *SABER - Heavy Anti-Air *Blackened Mist - Sonar Platform: Atypical sonar platform, standard range. Mobile. Submersible. *Trident - Heavy Artillery Installation: Heavy artillery cannon. Three barrels gives the Trident impressive firepower. *Dominion - Strategic Missile Launcher *Endeavor - Strategic Missile Defense *Nullifier - Missile Redirection System Ground Tech 1 *Runner - Land Scout: Simple scout. No weaponry, but utilizes personal cloaking. *Huntsman - Light Assault Bot: Standard assault bot, armed with light coil gun. *Pseudo - Mobile Jammer: Small jamming range, little cost to user. *Bombardier - Light Artillery: Light Artillery, possesses high-yield projectiles. *Archanist - Medium Assault Bot: Mid-level assault bot, designed to overrun firebases. *Catcher - Mobile Anti-Air: Light anti-air, armed with light tactical AA missiles. Tech 2 *Dominator - Heavy Assault Bot: Heavy tri-pedal assault bot, designed for mid-level siege events and base charges. *Ardor - Siege Tank: Mid-level siege tank, can also be used for base defense and escort of heavier units. *Demigod - Amphibious Assault Tank *Stalk System - Stealth Field Generator: Moderate stealth ability, based off the Cybran Deceiver. *Slammer - Mobile Missile Platform: Mobile missile launcher, armed with Naedo tactical missiles. *Sky Popper - Mobile AA Flak Artillery: Heavy mobile AA, armed with compression-burst FLAK. Tech 3 *Marauder - Combat Engineer: Basic tech 3 engineer, missing non-defensive structure nanolathes. Armed with light plasma cannon. *Devastator - Siege Assault Bot: Heavy aquatic assault bot; armed with heavy plasma cannons and Dok missiles. *Fortress - Siege Tank: Uber tank, armed with anti-tank artillery cannons. *HL Alpha - Missile Artillery: Long range missile artillery. Large Area of Effect, but poor accuracy. *Crippler - Heavy Artillery: Long range Liivo artillery. Moderate Area of Effect and Accuracy. *Lambent - Mobile Shield Dome: Heavy mobile shield. Can withstand most weapon attacks for long duration. Air Tech 1 *Placer - Engineer: Typical engineer, uses standard suite. *Slicer - Interceptor: Light interceptor, possesses rapid-fire rail gun. *Early Bird - Gunship: Light gunship, armed with light plasma cannon. *Entrencher - Bomber: Light bomber, possesses Iros bombs. *Heavy Lifter - Transport: Light transport, can carry 4 units. Tech 2 *Constructor - Engineer: Typical engineer, uses advanced suite. *Brisker - Air Superiority Fighter: Mid-end ASF, armed with heavy plasma cannons. *Barrager - Missile Gunship: Heavy gunship, armed with Octal missiles. Utilizes a single transport clamp. *Swift Dropper - Torpedo Bomber: Mid-grade torpedo bomber, drops two heavy torpedoes. *Surveyor - Transport: Mid-level transport, can ferry 16 units. Tech 3 *Fabricator - Engineer: Typical engineer, uses full engineering suite. *Hypersonic - Universal Superiority Fighter: All-in-one assault unit, armed with dark matter cannons and Slammer torpedoes. *Sentinel - Defense Drone: Heavy defense drone. Armed with plasma-tail AA missiles and Slammer-type torpedoes. Constructed only by Nest Class Drone Carrier. *Besieger - Strategic Missile Bomber: A heavy bomber that utilizes Krak missiles. Expensive to manufacture. *Barrager Mk 2 - Missile Gunship: Loosing the transport clamp from the Mk 1, the Mk 2 variant uses a second Octal missile launcher. *Orbital - Heavy Transport: A fearsome unit, boasting incredible AA defenses, as well as powerful AG. Can carry only one unit. Certain Experimental units can be carried. Naval Tech 1 *Silhouette Class - Stealth Attack Submarine: Light submarine, ineffective at submarine assaults, though can be used. Armed with Cesium torpedoes. Utilizes stealth capability. *Protector Class - Frigate: Heavy frigate, utilizes no AA weaponry, but does utilize solo-gun artillery cannons. *Defender Class - Attack Boat: Based off the Aeon Shard, the Defender Class utilizes a rapid-fire AA coilgun. *Thunder Class - Battlecruiser: Light battlecruiser, armed with solo-gun artillery cannons, AA coilguns and Cesium torpedoes. *Regal Class - Battleship: Light battleship, armed with two-gun artillery cannons, solo-gun artillery cannons and AA coilguns. Tech 2 *Predator Class - Submarine Hunter: Mid-level sub hunter, armed with Slammer torpedoes. *Hammer Class - Bombardment ship: Long range shore bombardment unit. Ineffective at assaulting naval units. Armed with long-range sphere-rotation artillery cannons. *Ferry Class - Air Staging Ship: Can refuel and repair 20 aircraft. *Optimist Class - Guided Missile Destroyer: Heavy destroyer. Armed with two-gun artillery cannons, AA coilguns and a tactical missile magazine. Constructs depth charges. *Guardian Class - Cruiser: Heavy Cruiser. Armed with six Compression-Burst FLAK Anti-Air/Anti-Naval artillery batteries and anti-missile coilgun. *Immolation Class - Sacrificial Submarine: Self-destruct unit, destroys most nearby naval units. Tech 3 *Zulfuu Class - Submarine Hunter: Heavy sub hunter, the only Sovereign unit named after a creature. Armed with barrage-type torpedoes and light SABER AA. *Nest Class - Drone Carrier: Unarmed defense unit. Drones will continue to function after ship's destruction. *Saber Class - Battlecruiser: Heavy battlecruiser. Armed with four-gun artillery cannons, two-gun artillery cannons, SABER AA and anti-missile coilguns. *Inferno Class - Battleship: Sub-standard battleship; more functions as an artilleryship. Utilizes two-gun Plasma cannons, Compression-Burst FLAK artillery and coil-type tactical missile defense. Is sometimes referred to as a battlecruiser. *Warlord Class - Battleship: Heart of the Sovereign navy. Armed with anti-missile coilguns, four triple artillery turrets and a strategic missile launcher. *Outpost Class - Aircraft Carrier: Heavy Aircraft carrier, capable of ferrying 50 aircraft. Armed with rapid-fire coil-type Anti-Air/Anti-Naval turrets and four-gun artillery cannons. Experimental *Doomsday - Experimental Assault Bot: Heavy Hexapedal assault bot. Anti-naval purpose, but can storm bases with high effectiveness. Armed with modified Energy-Burst cannons and gatling plasma cannons. *Stratofortress - Experimental Aircraft Carrier: Massive flying fortress. Can store all kinds of aircraft, but only constructs Experimental Superiority Fighters. Armed with rapid-fire plasma AA. *Vindicator Class - Experimental Dreadnought: The most powerful Imperial warship. Bears four-gun artillery cannons, two-gun artillery cannons, coil-type TMD, SABER AA, Coil-Type AA, Missile artillery and Scissor Torpedoes. *Hammerhead - Universal Superiority Fighter: Experimental USF. Cheap and quick to construct. Armed with heavy dark matter cannons and AN-Siege torpedoes. Can only be constructed aboard a Stratofortress. *Solar Generator - Solar Power Satellite: Orbital satellite, cannot be shot down by AA, but has no visual range. Generates large amount of power. Constructed at Satellite Center. *Satellite Center - Satellite Launch Station: Launch Station. Can launch various satellites, but all it launches are destroyed if this structure is destroyed, itself. *Far Eye - Observation Satellite: Observation unit with large range. Constructed at Satellite Center. Other/Manned units NOTE: These units are NOT constructable by an AAU or an engineer; they are built by designated factories on specific planets. * Mk 1 AAU - Armored Assault Unit: An outdated command unit; now commonly used as a support command unit. Armed with six heavy railguns and gatling coilguns. * Mk 2 AAU - Armored Assault Unit: Current command unit in military service. Movement of operator corresponds with movement of command unit. Trivia *The Sovus Empire was originally a human faction involving a crossover between Pacific Rim and Spielberg's War of the Worlds. The only units were the Warlord Class battleship and the AAU. Later on, inspiration from other sources inspired the creation of more units, particularly large naval warships. Supreme Commander gave inspiration for an engineering unit and a large variety of units. The faction slowly evolved into what it is now. *The Sovus Empire is planned as a mod for Supreme Commander: Forged Alliance. It would be the 6th faction to be introduced into the Supreme Commander Universe, the 5th being the Nomads. Category:Factions